Wraith of the Empire (on hold after next chapter)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Grand Admiral Corlink is the commander of the Wraith, the first Assertor class Star Dreadnought. While pursing Rebels, Imperial Politics, corruption and fallout cause the crew and several imperial officers to rethink the empire. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. One chapter every other Wednesday. Combines legends and canon. Chapter pushed to 8thof May.
1. Maiden Voyage

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here. back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1700-word chapter. I don't Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Outer Rim, Illium System, 2 BBY.)**

4 _Alpha-class Xg-Star Wing_ Starfighters peeled off after scouting the sector, as they peeled off a massive ship emerged from hyperspace as the Star Wings passed the massive ship's bridge.

This was their home and carrier ship: The _Assertor-class Star Dreadnought Wraith_. The 15 Kilometer Super Star Destroyer tracked the smaller fighters as the commander of the _Wraith_ watched them pass by the window.

"Status report, Lieutenant Lucmas? This is the third sector we patrolled since the _Wraith_ was built at Kuat…"

Commander Corlink asked from the bridge window, the man was in his 20s and recently given command of the _Wraith_ as it was one of the few Super Star Destroyers recently built, he was due to a promotion to Vice Admiral.

He was also the man to have designed and funded the Star Wings that flew outside the window.

"Nothing yet, Commander… There has been no sign of pirate activity in this system… But there have been several reports at Lothal… Hmm… Sir, we're being contacted… By… Grand Admiral Thrawn?"

The Lieutenant reported as Corlink turned to face his second in command as he began to walk over.

"Patch him through… Keep scanning and tell the pilots to keep an eye out, the second a Rebel or Pirate is spotted, alert me."

Corlink said as he walked into the conference room as Lucmas pressed a few buttons on the console and a hologram of the Chiss Grand Admiral appeared on the holotable.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, sir…. To what do I owe the pleasure to speak to the newest Grand Admiral in the Imperial Navy?"

Corlink asked as the Chiss Admiral regarded the commander with a respectful nod of his head.

"Commander Corlink, I see the reports of you being assigned to command the _Wraith_ are true… It is quite impressive to be in command of the first Star Dreadnought in the Navy…. I've also heard about your newest design… This 'Star Wing', it is truly remarkable… I wish to study one if you… Hmm, actually, I do have a mission for you… I've heard reports that the _Wraith_ has been assigned to hunt for Pirates and Rebels in the Outer Rim… Am I correct?"

The Grand Admiral asked as Corlink nodded, he turned to an ensign and gave the man a silent command.

"Yes… Hmm, I suppose you want us to travel to Lothal, Grand Admiral? Hmm… I will arrive as soon as we can drop out of hyperspace in the Lothal System…. I will send a Star Wing to the _Chimaera_ when I arrive… If you require me or the _Wraith_ again, sir… I am always here."

Corlink said before he ordered for an ensign to cut the transmission, before he could so much as give the order, the _Wraith's_ bridge crew had snapped to carry out their commander's orders.

"Prepare a _Lamda_ shuttle and 2 Star Wings when we arrive at the Lothal system, lieutenant… You have the _Wraith_ while I'm off the ship."

Corlink said as the Lieutenant nodded, the _Wraith_ jumped to hyperspace a minute later.

 **(Outer Rim, Lothal System,** _ **Imperial 1 class Star Destroyer- Chimera,**_ **3 hours later** _ **.**_ **)** __

Thrawn watched as the _Wraith_ dropped out of hyperspace and launched a _Lamda_ class T-4 Shuttle, and 2 Star Wings and 2 TIE interceptors escorted the shuttle as they landed in the _Chimera's_ hanger bay.

The Grand Admiral took a squad of Stormtroopers down to the hanger as a squad of Stormtroopers scanned the hanger bay as the Naval Commander walked down the ramp, hands folded behind his back. 

"Grand Admiral…. It is a pleasure to meet you once again… As promised, I have brought 2 of my Star Wings for your inspection… But I must request that if possible, they return to the _Wraith_ after words… They are needed in the war against the hostile elements of the galaxy."

Corlink said as Thrawn nodded and motioned for the commander to follow him as they stepped into the turbolift, the squad of Stormtroopers behind them.

"I've heard reports that there has been rumors of more Rebels? If you desire, Grand Admiral, I could dispatch my pilots to hunt for them… The _Wraith_ could easily subdue Lothal."

Corlink suggested as they reached the bridge and walked into the _Chimera's_ war room.

"Commander Corlink, do you know why I called you here?"

The Chiss Grand Admiral asked as Corlink shook his head, through the viewport, he could see the _Wraith_ in the distance, dwarfing the entire fleet.

"Not entirely, sir… I can only speculate… I assume this pertains to the Rebels?"

Corlink asked as Thrawn looked him in the eye, assessing the Commander, he had known the boy since he was a student in the Imperial Academy. Thrawn had known Corlink to be good at gathering allies and making due with the resources he had.

"Perhaps, Admiral…. But these Rebels are not the only reason I called you here… Before you ask, allow me to elaborate… I am working on several projects… Some of which are known only to myself, the other Grand Admirals and Darth Vader himself… While it might be a bit premature, I require officers I can place trust into… Hence besides Commander Vanto, I could use a man like you… Hence your promotion."

Thrawn said as he turned and offered the Rank Plaque to the newly christened Admiral as they stood around the holotable. Thrawn, having concluded his opening statement, pressed on with his talk.

"Do you have any knowledge of the Rebels in the Corellian System? My spies have recently connected them to the growing Rebel Alliance… That, and a series of pirates and seemingly traitorous Imperials… But for now, we should focus on the Lothal Rebels… Admiral Konstantine launched an attack upon Garel."

Thrawn said as Corlink made sure the plaque was secure on his chest, using the time to think of his next words.

"I suppose the Rebels escaped his net? Admiral Konstantine is more politician then commander… Hmm, If I were to hazard a guess… This is based off the Imperial holotable… The Rebels are trying to amass resources… Ships, weapons… Soldiers… They are preparing for full war with the Empire… I suppose you have a plan, Grand Admiral?"

Corlink asked as Thrawn motioned for the Imperial Admiral to look at the holoboard.

"I have the task of narrowing down the Rebel base… Something I find quite stimulating… While I am doing so, I require a second in command to carry out my plans while I do so… After we find the Rebels…"

Thrawn said as Corlink raised an eyebrow before nodding as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"You wish to amass the Rebels in one location, regardless of the Resources they acquire, then crush them in one stroke… Impressive… But not without dangers… May I speak openly?"

Corlink respectfully asked as Thrawn drew his eyebrows together.

"Why of course, any input you give will allow me to access my tactics, Admiral… Please, speak."

Thrawn said as Corlink input a data card into the holotable as it showed the _Wraith_ and a fleet of Corellian CR-90 corvettes and a group of A-Wings.

"While a decisive victory would crush the Rebels, both militarily and morale wise… It also creates several problems if such an operation was to be compromised…"

Corlink said as he turned to the holoboard and spoke once more.

"A few months ago, the _Wraith_ engaged a group of Rebels and laid waste to their fleet… Only a handful of fighters escaped."

Corlink said as the hologram showed the _Wraith's_ port side Turbolasers opened fire on the fleet, the quad heavy turbolasers shredded the Corvettes as a group of Star Wings and TIE Interceptors engaged the A-wings.

Thrawn watched as the fighters were destroyed by the fighters until merely 5 remained, they retreated into hyperspace.

"Those 5 fighters soon turned into an entire cell which managed to destroy an entire factory… One which Admiral Sloane crushed weeks later… If enough Rebels… Possibly even 1, escapes, it will lead to them rebuilding from scratch… Victory must be… Absolute, Grand Admiral… Not that I doubt your talents… Just a hint of advice from a junior officer."

Corlink said as Thrawn watched the holotable fade out as Corlink withdrew the holo-chip.

"I understand your worry, Admiral Corlink… But I can assure you: These Rebels will be crushed… As for your orders, I require you to lead a fleet to the planet Naboo… My spies have heard rumors of a Rebel cell on the planet and I wish to confirm it… If you do find anything, contact me… I will be assigning a fleet to you within 2 hours, proceed to Naboo, they will meet you there."

Thrawn said as the Admiral Nodded, Thrawn wanted him to herd the Rebels together so they could and would be crushed by Thrawn.

"I will depart at once, Grand Admiral… I will leave one Star Wing here… Consider it a gift until more are constructed."

Corlink said as Thrawn nodded and waved for the Admiral to depart as he walked out of the room.

"I wish to speak to you once you are done with Naboo… I will be arriving at Naboo once I meet with Governor Pryce and Grand Moff Tarkin… You are dismissed, Admiral Corlink."

Thrawn said as the doors closed and the Grand Admiral turned back to the viewport at the _Wraith_.

The Grand Admiral didn't just have plans for the Super Star Destroyer and its crew, not simply for the Rebels… But for the Empire itself.

"We shall see where your loyalties lie, Admiral Corlink… To the Emperor or the Empire, itself."

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know about the bad grammar… As for Thrawn? Well, the Imperial Civil war will be playing a part in the story. When I first created this story, I wanted the** _ **Wraith**_ **to be an Executor class Super Star Destroyer but I figured the fan made Assertor class Star Dreadnought would be better. The politics of the Empire and its corruption will also be in the story. Next chapter will be next, next Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Patrol of Naboo

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wraith of the Empire. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Naboo System,** _ **Wraith**_ **bridge, 2 BBY.)**

Corlink entered the bridge as his command crew stood at attention, he turned to the Death Troopers who were stationed at the door, Thrawn had dispatched a squad of the elite soldiers to the _Wraith_ right before the jump, Corlink didn't question Thrawn.

"Is there any sign of Rebel Activity, Lieutenant Lucmas? Thrawn sent us and our fleet here an entire cycle ago… It isn't like Thrawn to so openly send Imperial Officers off to foreign planets like this… Hmm…"

The Admiral asked as he walked through the war room to the bridge, 2 _Imperial_ -I class Star Destroyers along with 4 _Arquitens_ -class Command Cruisers had been placed under his command.

Corlink watched a squadron of TIE Fighters fly by the window, he pondered what Thrawn would ask of him after the mission, he was pulled from his thoughts as one of his ensigns at the sensor suite spoke up.

"Admiral, we have activity, edge of the system, ill pull up the sensor data from the TIE Patrol."

The Ensign said as Corlink turned away from the window and walked to the Holotable with Lieutenant Lucmas, Corlink's other officers stood off to the side from the Admiral, waiting for his orders.

"Hmm, 6 CR-90 Corellian corvettes, 3 Hammerhead corvettes, and several squadrons of RZ-1 A-wing interceptors… That is a Rebel cell, Thrawn's spies were right…. But what are they doing within Imperial Space… Or to be more precise, Naboo?"

Corlink asked himself as his crew eagerly awaited his word, Lucmas looked ready to order the gunners to just open fire and rip through the fleet with the _Wraith's_ guns.

"Order a squadron of Star Wings to engage those CR-90s and have the TIE Fighters force their capital ships towards us… Position us directly south of their fleet."

Corlink ordered as the rest of the crew looked at their leader in shock, not only did Corlink's tactics mean none of their fighters would be able to defend the capital ships against the Rebel fighters, it also meant the enemy had the chance to escape if not trapped properly.

None of the crew, however, felt the need to remind or question their admiral and leapt to get his orders done as _Wraith_ deployed a squadron of Star Wings and TIE Interceptors as Corlink watched the Rebel fleet through the _Wraith's_ viewport, the A-wings streaked away from the Rebel fleet, some stopping to engage the Imperial fighters, the others zoomed off to engage the rest of the Imperial Fleet.

"Sir, 2 squadrons of Rebel fighters closing in, their larger warships are also moving in to engage, the CR-90s are close to escaping."

An Ensign pointed out as Corlink smiled, he crossed his arms behind his back.

"Laser canons open up… How far away are the Hammerheads?"

Corlink asked as the A-wings opened fire on the _Wraith_ and its escorting fleet, buffering the shields and causing the ship to shake as the _Arquitens_ -class command cruisers began to return fire with their laser canons as the _Wraith's_ gunners returned fire, batting some of the A-wings out of space and destroying them.

"Still closing in, they seem to be preparing for a direct battle…"

A Lieutenant said as Corlink smirked, he saw his TIE Interceptors engaging the A-wings before a series of explosions cut him off as the CR-90s ignited and exploded, filling the vacuum of space.

"How in the hell?!"

Lieutenant asked as Corlink watched as the A-wings began to drop like flies, he didn't turn his head as he spoke, the crew too amazed at what was happening to speak.

"That would be the Star Wings I told you to deploy, Lieutenant… I designed them to be able to both match Rebel Starfighters and still be able to engage larger ships…. Allow the Star Wings to herd the Hammerhead corvettes towards us and then tell the fleet to open fire with turbolasers… This battle was over the second the Rebels ignored my Star Wings to attack us, Lieutenant."

The admiral said as the Hammerhead corvettes were drawn into range of the _Wraith_ andthe 2 Star Destroyers as the Destroyers all opened fire with their turbolasers, ripping the rebels ships apart.

Corlink walked away from the screen to the war room as he passed by the holotable and walked away he spoke one last time before reaching the elevator. 

"I'm returning to my quarters, contact Grand Admiral Thrawn and tell him that the Rebels forces at Naboo have been wiped out… Send his reply to my holocommunicator in my quarters, Lieutenant…"

The Admiral said as the Star Wings and TIE Interceptors zoomed past the window.

 **(** _ **Wraith, Admiral Corlink's quarters**_ **.)** __

"I'm am impressed at your work at Naboo, Admiral Corlink. Your Star Wings are certainly proving their worth… The Rebel issue at Lothal is growing, I wish to have a meeting at the Imperial complex to discuss our growing Rebel problem and how we must counter it… Please arrive as soon you can, Admiral, Thrawn out."

Corlink heard as the audio came over his comlink, he sent a command to the Lieutenant to have the fleet return to Lothal and to have a shuttle readied as soon as available for his travel to Lothal's capital as Corlink cleaned his blaster and thought back to when he had been named commander of the _Wraith_.

"The first Star Dreadnought within the Imperial Fleet and yet the Rebels still don't back down… Hmm, then again, the Empire is building that new weapon… I still do not trust in using a planet killer to terrorize all of the galaxy into submission… But if they are willing to spend billions of credits to make a weapon that shouldn't exist at all… Who is an admiral to deny that?"

Corlink said before siting up, walking to the door and beginning to make his way back to the bridge, it would be a few hours before the _Wraith_ and its fleet arrived back at Lothal. Corlink wondered if he could make the rank of Grand Admiral, while he knew it would take a lot of work, it would feel good to have climbed the naval ladder so high.

For now, his loyalty lay to the Navy and Grand Admiral Thrawn… For how long to said navy, he had no idea.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I saw the ending of Rebels, no, Thrawn isn't going to be Purrgil food, he and Corlink along with a third Grand Admiral will be later trying to remove Sidious in an Imperial Civil war shortly after Lothal. Next chapter will be next, next Monday and will show the Lothal War conference. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. War conference

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wraith of the Empire. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Lothal, Imperial Complex, 2 BBY.)**

Thrawn watched as the _Wraith_ dropped out of hyperspace over Lothal, it hung the planet like a giant shadow as a small _Lambda_ -class shuttle dropped out of its hanger bay and flew towards the landing pad as Corlink and 2 Death Troopers walked down the ramp.

"You sent for me, Grand Admiral?"

Corlink asked as the two Naval officers walked inside the complex.

"I was just letting Grand Admiral Zaarin talk about our new offensive… And about my new fighter… I have also heard the Emperor wishes to speak to you in 2 days… It sounded important…"

Thrawn said as Corlink turned to look at him.

"The man in charge of the production of new TIE variants? I thought he was still working on the TIE Avenger project… I have also heard the Rebels are moving supplies through Garel… I was about to send a wing of fighters to confirm the probe readings."

Corlink stated as they entered the conference room, Grand Admiral Zaarin turned and shook hands with Thrawn then Corlink as the Admiral saluted the man.

"Grand Admiral Zaarin, it is an hour to meet you, sir."

Corlink said as the man simply nodded.

"Admiral, we have a meeting… Please, take a seat."

The Grand Admiral stated as Corlink took a seat, his Death Troopers took their positions at the door. Corlink could see Governor Pryce at the end of the table as Thrawn started to speak up.

"Admiral Pryce, Governor Pryce… Thank you for coming. As for my reasoning for calling you both here, that is simple… I have been working on several new projects… One has been Governor Pryce's request to hunt down the Rebels… The second topic was a new design… Admiral Corlink's _Star Wing_ design… Inspired me… May I introduce the newest fighter to join our proud ranks… The TIE Defender…"

Thrawn said as the screen behind him changed to show a TIE with 6 wings as it began to spin as Corlink studied the fighter with interest.

"As you can see, it is a major improvement over the regular TIE design… Built for speed, equipped with a hyperdrive and shields… Before you ask questions… I wish to explain… I have recently studied the Rebel attacks on our convoys, they attack, inflict as much damage as they can, then vanish into Hyperspace… I have helped Grand Admiral Zaarin design this craft for such a tactic on the Rebels… As for the second matter… Admiral Corlink, can you please come up here?"

Thrawn asked as Corlink blinked before nodding as he got up from his seat and walked up to the screen.

"Admiral Corlink, as commander of the _Wraith_ , the first…. I believe our comrades have dubbed them 'Super Star Destroyers…' What would you say the most effective tactic the Rebels have over our naval forces?"

Thrawn asked as Corlink hummed as he tapped his chin before starting to speak up once again.

"I would say is that our navy is designed around an all-out fight rather than engaging small groups… Something the Rebels are fully capable of handling and taking advantage of… If your TIE Defender is based around using the same tactic on the Rebels, I recommend them being spread out more throughout the Empire… But, they shouldn't be deployed for simply any mission…. Only for the top missions and for special missions… But that is simply my suggestion, Grand Admiral…"

Corlink said as Thrawn nodded as he turned to Pryce and started to speak up.

"Hmm, I suppose you have a point, Admiral Corlink… Hmm, I do also agree with you, the Rebels apply tactics like this all the time, the more we simply respond with brute force and firepower, the more the Rebels will damage us where they can then back off before we can truly fight them…. We need to br surgical, pick the Rebels apart, piece by piece…"

Thrawn stated as he turned and turned off the board next to him as he turned to Admiral Corlink.

"That concludes the meeting… I will turn the strategy part of the conference over to Grand Admiral Zaarin… Admiral Corlink, may we speak in the hallway?"

Thrawn asked as Corlink nodded as the two split off and walked out of the room as Grand Admiral Zaarin moved to cover where they used to be as the Death Troopers stood guard at the door.

"I'm guessing inviting me here just to talk about new fighters and battle plans, Grand Admiral… What is it you require of me?"

Corlink asked as Thrawn and he ducked into an alcove to speak.

"What do you think of the Emperor and his rule over the empire so far, Admiral?"

Thrawn asked, gauging Corlink's response as the Admiral sighed before rolling his eyes.

"I think he worries too much about the force and cares too much for super weapons over results… He barely cares about military loses, barely seems to put any thought into his battle plans."

Corlink asked before studying Thrawn's reaction before speaking up.

"You wish to replace Sidious, don't you? Hmm… I can't say I don't find the idea interesting…. Thrawn, why is it you have come to this conclusion?"

Corlink asked as Thrawn simply chuckled as he placed a hand to his chin.

"I have come to suspect the Emperor not only doesn't intend to uphold his end of the bargain on a deal I have made but that he is hiding something from us… I cannot trust his leadership over the Empire into the next era… It stands to reason because of this, the Emperor needs to replaced… Not by me, perhaps… But someone who agrees with my goals… And for a better Empire… Come with me to the talk with the Emperor."

Thrawn said as Corlink nodded as Thrawn walked away, Corlink smirked and held up a data chip he had recorded from the talk with Thrawn.

He would see if Thrawn was truly serious and make his choice in 3 days he decided.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Thrawn wants to overthrow Sidious like he did in legends… I am going to tie his reasoning into the story closely… As for the betrayal of Thrawn and Corlink? Both have their reasons for doing so… I also want to point out there won't be a chapter next week so I can update my Talon story… There will be a chapter in 2 weeks. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Meeting with the Emperor

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wraith of the Empire. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Coruscant, 2 BBY.)**

The _Wraith_ and _Chimera_ settled into Coruscant's atmosphere as two Lambda T4a shuttles departed into the atmosphere in the planet.

On Corlink's shuttle, he looked at the squad of 4 Navy Troopers and 2 Stormtroopers guarded the Imperial Admiral as he tapped a small statue of a Sith Warrior in his hand as the shuttle set down next to Thrawn.

The two naval officers descended down the ramps as he looked at Thrawn and his Death Troopers as 2 Death Troopers who had been in the passenger section of the craft walked down the ramp behind him as the two Admirals shared a look. 

"May I inquire about the beautiful statue you are holding in your hands? It looks as far back as the age of the old Republic."

Thrawn asked as the duo stepped into a turbolift that was big enough to fit 20 or so people.

"It is a gift for the Emperor, sir… You will see its purpose in due time…. As for now, I have checked the captains of my fleet… I know whom is loyal and… Well, you are aware…"

Corlink said as the doors opened and the Royal Guard of the Emperor herded them in, leaving the Death Guards which all shared a look as the two Admirals passed into the throne room and bowed before a throne as Emperor Palpatine looked down at the two officers.

"Admiral, Corlink, Grand Admiral Thrawn has told me about your recent victory at Naboo… My home planet's system… I must congratulate you highly for that."

The Emperor said, his snake like eyes staring a hole through the Admiral as he nodded.

"Thank you, your majesty… I must also thank you for giving me command of the _Wraith_ , she is quite a beautiful and powerful ship…"

Corlink stated as Thrawn merely observed the exchange before the Emperor spoke up once more.

"It is a pleasure to award my loyal servants, Admiral… Or should I say, Grand Admiral Corlink?"

The Emperor stated as Corlink's eyes widened as he looked to Thrawn and then back at the Emperor.

"I see your surprise but your promotion is the culmination of a few factors. Firstly, your service at Naboo, defending my homeworld is a great boon for the Empire… Even if these criminals came from there… The second is for you and Grand Admiral Thrawn to serve as the shield for Lothal… That planet is very important to the Empire… And third and most importantly? Grand Admiral Thrawn recommended your promotion personally, and I am not one to ignore one of my greatest officers…. That was the only reason I had you both here… Thrawn is scheduled to come back tomorrow… Your uniform and Plaque is to be issued in the next room… Thank you Grand Admiral."

The Emperor hissed as Corlink nodded before offering up the idol in his hand.

"Oh? You have brought a gift for me, Grand Admiral? And by the looks of it, it looks ancient… May I see it?"

The Emperor said as Corlink tossed it to the Emperor who caught it.

"Consider it a gift, your majesty… I will await my fellow Grand Admiral by the Turbolift… Forgive me, your majesty."

Corlink said as he walked to find a changing room to change into his new uniform as he turned and offered a smile to Thrawn as he passed by the Chiss on his way out of the room.

 **(Imperial Throne room turbolift.)**

Corlink dusted off the sleeves of his new uniform as Thrawn approached with the 4 Death Troopers that were supposed to guard the two Imperial officers as they stepped into the turbolift.

As did 6 Royal Guards as Thrawn and Corlink as did their troopers share a look as the turbolift began to descend.

Then the 6 Imperial Royal guard lunged with their Force Pikes as Corlink and Thrawn ducked before Corlink roundhouse kicked one of the guards away before grabbing the pole of another as one of his Death Troopers shot and executed the guard before Thrawn pushed an open palm into one of the guards as Corlink fumbled for his RK-3 blaster pistol as the guard slammed him into the wall.

"Perhaps one of you would like to explain why your trying to assassinate a Grand Admiral of the Galactic Empire?"

Corlink started to say as his blaster was knocked to the side before he managed to flip the man to the ground before snapping his neck as Thrawn managed to do the same to his first opponent before turning and ducking the second guard as he shot him in the chest with his blaster.

"Yes, I would personally like to ask our emperor if he is aware that 6 of his guards are attacking 2 of his Grand Admirals, one of which was just recently promoted… Are you aware of this?"

Thrawn asked before he and Corlink managed to punch their guards in the unprotected stomach as Corlink grabbed his blaster and fired it into his Royal Guard as Thrawn did the same as the Turbolift approached the ground level.

The turbolift reached the ground floor as Thrawn and Corlink along with their Death Trooper escort did the same, they walked down the stairs towards the hanger platforms as Corlink spoke up.

"I suppose our game is up, Thrawn… The camera data might show us having killed the Royal Guards in self-defense… But one of the officers might show it differently…. I will be returning to the _Wraith_ , Grand Admiral… I will meet you at the rendezvous… I'll make sure the last preparations for our plan are ready… But for now, there is much to do…"

Corlink said as he pressed a button on his officer's plaque as he walked onto his shuttle with his Death Troopers as his Lambda shuttle lifted into the air and sped towards the _Wraith_ as Thrawn boarded his own shuttle along with his guard and sat down as the shuttle lifted towards the _Chimera_ which hovered alongside the _Wraith_.

In orbit, Sidious's Personal Star Destroyer: _Majestic_ exploded in orbit and began to plummet towards one of the unpopulated areas of the planet.

 **(** _ **Assertor**_ **class Star Dreadnought** _ **Wraith bridge**_ **.)**

Corlink brushed off his shoulders and stepped off the turbolift as he gave an order to his crew to jump to hyperspace as he looked around the bridge.

"Tell the rest of the fleet to meet us at the nav coordinates in 2 hours… If any of you wish to back out of this or tell the Emperor…. I won't personally hold it against you… But this will be your last chance…"

Corlink said as he addressed his bridge crew, to his credit, no one said anything, he didn't know how much of his crew or of the fleet assigned to him would do what he and Thrawn wanted from them… Not that he could blame them, he wanted what was best for the empire.

But he had come to the conclusion that the current empire wasn't the one he wished to serve at the moment.

He just hoped the rest of the Third Fleet would do the same for him as well as the Massive Super Star Destroyer jumped to hyperspace.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the whole insurrection between Thrawn and Corlink is sudden, it will be explained in more detail next chapter along with how their 'Rebellion' against the Empire will go. Next chapter will be next, next, next Wednesday after I finish up another story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: The reason why Corlink was promoted to Grand Admiral so quickly was half part of Thrawn's plan and half due to a combination of political maneuvering from Thrawn along with Corlink's victories.**


	5. The rise of a new fleet

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wraith of the Empire. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **(Ord Mantell, Mid Rim, Bright Jewel System, Bridge of** _ **Chimera**_ **.)**

Thrawn stepped away from the communications system just as the _Wraith_ dropped out of hyperspace with 2 squadrons of Star Wings escorting the massive dreadnought as Senior Lieutenant Lomar spoke up.

"Transmission from Grand Admiral Corlink, Grand Admiral."

The Senior Lieutenant reported as Thrawn nodded and motioned for the hologram to be patched through as he walked into the _Chimera's_ war room.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn? Final preparations are underway now, I spoke to most of my officers, 80 percent of the Third Fleet are likely to agree… Senior Lieutenant Wallac is sending you the data on who's loyal to the true empire… And who isn't…. I suggest we make this quick, we don't know how long before ISB or someone loyal to Emperor Palpatine intercept one of our transmissions."

Thrawn heard from the communication console as 6 _Arquitens_ \- Class Command Cruisers, 5 _Gozanti_ -class Cruisers and 4 _Imperial I_ Star Destroyers from the Third Fleet dropped out of hyperspace as another burst transmission of Corlink's came over the communication.

"The loyalists to our cause from the Third Fleet… My fleet, have arrived, we are still waiting for the loyalists from your Seventh Fleet and Grand Admiral Zaarin's Fifth Fleet…. Lieutenant Commander Lucmas has confirmed my estimation, we have 2 standard hours… We will have to move onto the next phase of our plan if those 2 hours expire…"

Corlink said as he crossed his arms, 2 Star Wings flew by the _Wraith's_ bridge window as the transmission was closed, Corlink looked at the rest of the Third Fleet as he pinched the bridge of his nose. They had been planning their first attack on the Empire since their talks of defection a few weeks ago.

"Captain? Has the rest of Third Fleet reported in on their decision on my offer?"

Corlink asked as _Wraith_ flew by 2 of its escorting Star Destroyers, Corlink hadn't expected the entire fleet to swear their loyalty to him, he was a good leader but not someone he expected imperials to choose over him as a leader.

"I have the confirmation of 3 captains, 2 of which are from the _Deviant_ and _Triumphant_ … 2 of the Star Destroyers from Naboo, sir."

Corlink heard Lucmas report as he turned and sighed in annoyance, things hadn't been going their way since the day started and their wait meant more and more Imperials might turn on them before they could even execute their plan.

"Can we invade Jedha with the forces we have? We shouldn't delay and we could simply allow Thrawn to deal with his problems by himself until we could regroup… I do not see much of a reason to wait."

Lucmas asked as Corlink barely looked over his shoulder as a pair of TIE Interceptors passed by the window, the Super Star Destroyer had more than enough power to take over a planet or face an Imperial fleet, it did not, however have the power to be everywhere.

"No, Lucmas… Captain, we do not have the power to carry out an invasion by ourselves, we need as many allies as we can afford… We should wait, at the very least for a half hour more or so… If Thrawn's Fleet doesn't show up by then, then we make our move… Until then, cut power to the engine and allow the _Wraith_ to stop in orbit above Ord Mantell… Our civil war hasn't even begun yet… Taking down Sidious can wait…"

Corlink stated as he waited and clasped his hands behind his back, Lucmas watched an _Arquitens-_ Class Command Cruiser sail past the window as did two more Star Wings as Lucmas walked back into the war room as another voice cut in.

"Grand Admiral? I have a simple transmission from Grand Admiral Thrawn…. He said for us to move onto our next phase of our plan…. His 7th fleet is arriving at this moment, he will meet us after he deals with Ord Mantell… We are free to move onto our next plan…"

One of the _Wraith's_ Lieutenants reported as Corlink nodded, Lucmas turned to the bridge crew and started to issue orders as Corlink turned to his crew.

"Get the fleet organized… Tell me how ships in the 3rd fleet have decided to join our crusade… And bring in our fleet at the edge of the system… We are going to scan their fleet before engaging them…"

Corlink ordered as the 3rd fleet began to take positions for a jump to Hyperspace, Corlink watched the fleet prepare for a jump to Tatooine, while the planet wasn't very strategical, it was hidden away from the Empire and wasn't used very much.

"The Imperials over Tatooine have been decreased… Not that I do not understand why, Captain, the rest of the Imperial navy is being brought in towards the core and to deal with Lothal… It will be perfect for a military base for our operations…"

Corlink muttered as he watched the fleet jump to hyperspace as he walked into the war room, he turned on the holoprojector and turned back to Lucmas.

"Prepare the Star Wings, they will be leading the bombers and transports to Tatooine… We will bring the _Wraith_ into the atmosphere of the planet… That alone is enough to support a ground battle, if the Imperial Garrison doesn't join our crusade and try to defeat us? Then we shall overpower them in battle… Lucmas, you will be in charge of the fighter and ground battle and telling me what is happening as the battle is progressing…"

Lucmas heard Corlink order him as he looked away.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this will be the last chapter for now as I do not have many new ideas for this story… I do not know when next chapter will be but I will say when next chapter is coming. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
